


Lightweight

by captivxted



Series: Omorashi drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coming Untouched, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omorashi, Protective Steve Rogers, Repression, Sickfic, Vomiting, a little bit fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivxted/pseuds/captivxted
Summary: Everything about Steve was delectable, from his soft, unblemished skin, his baby blue eyes with long sweeping lashes, to the chiselled jawline that Bucky longed to cup with his fingers as he tasted deep inside of him, just taking and taking and taking. What was even stopping him? Parker said it himself, homosexuality was legalised now. He knew the majority of the Avengers had had their fair share of homoerotic experiences in their lifetimes. Was it the fear of rejection? Would Steve kick him out, never look at him again?No, something said deep inside of him. His conscience? Steve would never leave you. He said it himself.Right, but homosexuality was never on the table.Blah. Steve Rogers says gay rights.--OR: Bucky tries Asgardian liquor and his repressed feelings hit all at once.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omorashi drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags!!!!!!!!!!!!! steve gets turned on and gets off while bucky is asleep and unable to consent, so be really wary of that.

The week preceding Thor's return had gone past sluggishly. Not much had happened; Bucky had done therapy, got takeout a couple of times, and developed a new routine of swimming in the early morning, around five when the other residents were asleep to avoid having to engage in an active conversation before he was properly awake. Steve had gone for a couple of walks with Bucky, to the coffee shop closest by and to the park. Bucky wasn't sure he could stray further than a mile from the Tower without completely losing his mind. So they hadn't tried it yet. Instead, he and Steve would walk together in comfortable silence, sometimes stopping at a food truck to get a hot dog or a slushy on days where Bucky was feeling comfortable enough to try talking to a stranger. It wasn't that he was scared of them; he just didn't trust them. It was easier for him to sit back and let Steve do the talking, so that he wouldn't spend the rest of the day tensed up and agitated from the anxiety of communicating with the guy who sells burgers on the sidewalk. But his therapist had said he needed to start doing more things that were uncomfortable, in order to become accustomed to them again. As much as he hated the thought of it, she was right, and he'd been trying his hardest to follow her suggestion all week, which is why it had gone so slowly and painfully. By the time Thor arrived back at the Tower, Bucky was a twitchy, grouchy mess and had taken back to his apartment for the next few days until he'd calmed down enough to resume his progress.

There was a gentle knock on the door as Bucky was rewatching Finding Nemo for the third time that week, and he quickly turned off the TV and whipped around. "What?" He called, an edge in his voice.

"Just me." The door opened and Steve came in as non-threatening as a 200lb-6-foot-tall-super-soldier could, arms raised and hands empty. "Hey, Buck."

"Hi." Bucky replied shortly, crossing his arms and looking at Steve. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! Just wanted to see how you were."

"Fine."

There was a beat of silence, and then a small sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit cranky."

"I've noticed." Steve had a shy of a grin on his lips, and sat down beside Bucky on the sofa. "You watching Nemo again?"

Bucky's ears went slightly pink. "No."

"I know you watch Nemo when you're stressed out."

"Fuck."

Steve bit back a laugh. "It's alright. It's actually a pretty good movie. I remember the kid, Peter, making us watch it one night when he got to choose what we were watching. You know when we have movie nights? Well, there's no doubt it's one of Thor's favourite Earth movies, and I have to say the story is touching. Truly." Steve put a hand over his heart, and couldn't stop the laugh when Bucky slapped his arm.

"Shut up, punk…" Bucky shook his head, a small smile on his lips, before turning the TV back on. He watched for a few minutes as Nemo swam through the pipe, victorious, and he settled back into the sofa.

"Thor's back." Steve spoke up again into the silence, glancing sideways at Bucky who was transfixed on the TV.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. We were thinking of having some drinks later on after dinner, if you felt up to it?"

Bucky rose an eyebrow at Steve, and said nothing.

"I know we don't get drunk." Steve said hurriedly. "But Thor brought back some… Weird, Asgardian alcohol that he swears could get anyone drunk, even Hulk."

Bucky had to laugh at that, shaking his head. "That would be a safety hazard."

"Yes, Bruce agrees. But I'm up for trying it. If you wanted to join."

Bucky frowned, ignoring the puppy eyes Steve was using on him.

"You wouldn't want to leave me to get drunk on my own, would you?" Steve pressed further, adding a small pout to the ensemble. "And, I mean, you wouldn't wanna miss out on an opportunity to get shit-faced either, I know you."

Bucky shook his head again, grinning. "I can't believe you're trying to peer pressure me into alcoholism. I thought this is exactly what you campaigned against in those videos they play at Parker's school."

Steve flushed. "Come on, Buck. Please? I really want to know if it'll work."

With a loud, resigned sigh, Bucky paused the movie. "Really?" When Steve remained silence, save for the sad eyes, Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Fine! I'm not getting shit-faced though."

At that, Steve brightened up. "Yes! Thank you, Buck, thank you thank you thank-"

"Alright, enough." Bucky chuckled, punching his shoulder gently. "But if I'm still in a bad mood after drinking that God shit, I'm going to bed and you're not stopping me."

"Deal."

Bucky felt a warmth settle in his stomach, and smiled at Steve. He could never say no to being around his best friend. Especially when he used his golden retriever expression in order to solidify his outcome.

Truth is, being around Steve was the only thing really anchoring Bucky to the present. The thought of being in ice for seventy years, save for being thawed in order to assassinate people on command, was really demoralizing. Had he not had Steve by his side, the only familiar constant from the time he remembered and recognised, he probably would've completely lost the plot and killed a bunch of people and then himself. But Steve, his childhood best friend, the one who was always saving his ass after years of Bucky doing the same for him, was the one picking him up out of the mud and setting him straight. Steve would do anything for Bucky, and Bucky him. The only issue was the unnerving feelings that blossomed in his stomach every time Steve flashed him a smile. The tingles on his skin when Steve touched his arm, or the general stability the man brought whenever he was around. When Steve wasn't nearby, Bucky felt like his world was falling apart at the seams. But the second Steve was in his line of sight, everything felt okay again. Almost as though Steve was the only thing that separated life and death.

Bucky wasn't stupid. He'd managed to catch up to most of the historic events that had taken place, and the new norms that founded this new era he'd woken to. Parker, the Spider-Kid that hung around the Tower sometimes, had even educated Bucky when he'd made an offhand comment during a movie when two of the male characters touched lips. How was this allowed to be shown? In a movie? Wasn't it still wrong? But Parker had told him that men were allowed to love men now, and women with women. Hell, he'd rattled off a whole bunch of terms Bucky hadn't been entirely able to wrap his head around, but there was one pressing urgency in his mind after Parker had explained gay men.

Bucky wouldn't be killed for his sexuality.

Now, Bucky hadn't exactly had a lot of time to practise sex and relationships whilst he'd been under the care of HYDRA. Before the War, Bucky had had plenty of experience taking out girls, and taking them back to his apartment to have sex and smokes after dancing. But that was the thirties - that was back when men loving men was illegal and he could've risked his life by even looking at another man the wrong way. Bucky had had _feelings,_ sure. On days when Steve had touched his leg, or another man wore too-tight pants and Bucky hadn't helped but looked. But sleeping with different women each week had definitely thrown his scent off the radar. Not much could be said about Steve, though, who had been called a fairy right up until the serum purely due to the fact that he wasn't interested in dating. The idea of his Steve getting attacked for his sexuality, which Bucky didn't even know personally, was unfathomable. And Bucky hadn't ever dared bring it up since before the war, and he didn't exactly plan to. Steve was here now, and his friendship was enough for him.

Later that evening, when Bucky had showered and dressed himself in a burgundy sweater and jeans, he'd gone down to the common area where everyone was drinking. He noted immediately that Wanda, Clint, Stark, Scott, Parker, Hill, Natalia, Rhodey, Vision, Bruce, Thor and Sam were gathered around the sofas, bottles of beer and cocktails scattered across the tables, save for Parker and Wanda's solitary bottles of soda. There was a funny looking bottle that Bucky's eyes honed in on straight away, and he figured that was Thor's mysterious mythical liquor that Steve had been talking about. But he didn't mention it straight away as he sat beside Steve and Natalia, giving her a reassuring smile when she glanced in his direction and offered him one.

The first thing he noticed when he took a sip was that it didn't taste nice. It reminded him of rubbing alcohol they used to treat wounds during the war. He let out a small noise of distaste, glancing at Steve who had the same expression on his face. "Thor, this is gross."

"Don't you think it tastes like-"

"What we used to clean wounds during the war?"

"Yeah!" Steve was grinning now, but there was still a grimace lingering in his expression.

"It is an Asgardian luxury!" The man had replied, a small frown on his face as he watched Bucky and Steve choke down their drinks. "You should think yourself honoured to be graced with it."

"We are honoured, thank you Thor." Steve managed, swallowing thickly. "You sure it'll work though?"  


"Of course it will! Odin himself drinks this particular strand of liquor during mealtimes, I can assure you it is quite effective."

"Hmm." Bucky took a whiff of the remainder of his drink, scrunching up his face. "Well, if you're sure."

They played pool for a while, something that Steve was eager to teach Bucky until he learned that Bucky was better than him at it. That earned a few snickers from Sam, who Steve elbowed. "Sorry, that was an accident." Steve lied as he took the shot, feeling Bucky's smirk as Sam let out a choked gasp.

"That's not cool, man."

Steve simply shrugged in response, knocking back the rest of his drink. Bucky had felt a comfortable warmth settle in his stomach, and wondered if it was the effects of the alcohol taking place. Weirdly enough, he noticed Steve didn't look any different to how he usually did. "You feel anything yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"Kinda… Fuzzy."

"Oh? That's good to hear." Steve clapped him on his back, before Bucky potted the black ball and rose his hands in victory. "Dude, that's not fair."

"I won, eat it up Stevie."

Bucky chucked the stick back onto the table and finished his own drink, not appreciating the way it burned all the way down his throat. "Can I get a cocktail yet? I'm sick of the taste of antiseptic, a pina colada would go down amazingly right now."

"Sure thing, Buck. I don't think this liquor's going to do much for me, anyway."

They headed back down to the seating area, and Bucky waited for Steve to get their drinks. Bucky took his cocktail from Steve gratefully, and threw almost the whole glass down his neck the second Steve sat down, relishing in the way the coconut soothed his burning throat. "Thanks, Steve." Bucky set the almost empty glass down on the table before sitting back comfortably in the seat, spreading his legs a little for maximum coziness.

A few of the other Avengers had come to join them, and now Tony, Thor, Peter, Clint and Natalia were spread lazily across the sofas and chairs. Peter had at some point managed to sneak some alcohol into his soda, but was devastated to discover the alcohol wasn't working well on his metabolism, either, and he remained stone cold sober. Tony eventually took the bottle and gave it a whiff, and a lecture followed.

" _I'm in charge of you when you stay here! You're sixteen years old, Peter, I don't wanna have to explain to your aunt why you're covered in your own fluids and singing Christmas music at three in the morning when you take off drunk off your ass-_ "

" _Please sir I just wanted to try it I'm sorry, it didn't even do anything anyway I feel fine I'm sorry I won't do it again-_ "

" _You will not take after my bad habits and practise underage drinking in my presence again or so help me, kid, you will never set foot in another Avengers-party-type-thing again do you understand?_ "

Bucky had tuned out for most of it, a tingly sensation breaking out across his skin and a fuzzing in his head. He was sat with his eyes closed, enjoying the light music that was playing over the sounds of hysterical teenage crying and Tony Stark throwing a tantrum in response, and he heard a murmur somewhere to his right and opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"I said are you good?" Steve's hand was on his shoulder now, the weight of it sending an electric shock into Bucky's skin. Bucky looked up at Steve, who had a concerned expression on his face, and he smiled widely.

"I'm great." Bucky answered, his posture relaxed and eyes half closed. "I'm like, fucking _great_."

Steve smiled a bit at that, and removed his hand from Bucky's shoulder, instead moving it to wrap his arm around him and pull his best friend closer. "That's good. At least the liquor worked on one of us."

Bucky pouted, he _actually pouted_ in response to that, but felt his body shifting closer to Steve in order to come into as much contact with the man as humanely possible without looking strange. His thigh was pressed against Steve's, and his arm snaked around his friend's back, head on his shoulder. "Hm… 'M sorry, Stevie." He nuzzled his face gently against the material of Steve's sweater, and couldn't break the smile on his lips. The material felt weirdly good against his cheek, cool yet rough enough to agitate his skin. In like, a weirdly good way.

Steve was speaking again, and Bucky didn't move this time to answer. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and kept nuzzling his face into Steve's shoulder. What he wasn't expecting was the hand to come down and touch his hair, tucking it behind his ears before going about scratching his head gently. Bucky let out a soft noise of appreciation, his fingers scratching at Steve's back in response unconsciously.

"Buck."

"Hm? What?" He whined in response, just wanting to sit like that forever.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm good, Steve! Like… Good…" Bucky was looking at Steve's lower lip, and felt his own tremble a little. Steve's lips were so soft and plush, God what he'd do to be able to taste them, to taste all of him… Everything about Steve was delectable, from his soft, unblemished skin, his baby blue eyes with long sweeping lashes, to the chiseled jawline that Bucky longed to cup with his fingers as he tasted deep inside of him, just taking and _taking and taking._ What was even stopping him? Parker said it himself, homosexuality was legalised now. He knew the majority of the Avengers had had their fair share of homoerotic experiences in their lifetimes. Was it the fear of rejection? Would Steve kick him out, never look at him again?

_No,_ something said deep inside of him. His conscience? _Steve would never leave you. He said it himself._

_Right, but homosexuality was never on the table._

_Blah. Steve Rogers says gay rights._

Hm. _Can't argue with that,_ Bucky thought. After the internal conversation in his mind, Steve was frowning at Bucky. He must've spaced out or something, because he noticed the hand wasn't in his hair anymore. Bucky frowned right back at Steve for a moment, before some invisible strings pulled at his body and forced him forward, until his lips collided with Steve's.

Everything felt wonderful. Steve's lips were plusher than he'd imagined, a small amount of saliva coating his lips that Bucky immediately tasted on his tongue. Fruit burst across his tastebuds and he sighed against his lips, moving his hand to cup his jaw like he'd longed to do for so long-

Until his lips met nothing but air and he opened his eyes to see Steve stiff with shock, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Bucky hardly noticed the rest of the Avengers staring, or the silence from where Tony and Parker had been rowing just seconds before.

"What…?" Steve started, his posture still rigid, but Bucky interrupted him with a small noise that had him frowning even deeper.

"Fuck…" He said softly, quickly turning away from Steve to grab his empty glass and spit up a mouthful of pina colada right back into it.

"Oh, god, okay come on-" Steve was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Bucky under his arms and helping him to his feet. "Come on, bathroom." He put the glass back on the table, ignoring the groans of disgust from Peter and Wanda, and led Bucky away from the seating area. There were a few stifled laughs, and Clint said somewhere "who knew Captain America was such an awful kisser it would make you vomit."

"Come on Buck, try to hold it in if you can it'll just be a second-"

Bucky let out another wet sound and clenched his jaw shut, swallowing down the acidic rush of sick in his mouth despite the awful taste. Steve had only just opened the door to one of the WC's when Bucky dropped to his knees and a rush of alcohol spilled past his lips and landed into the toilet with a sickening splash. He heaved violently, his hand clutching at his stomach at the sudden pain that blossomed across his abdomen.

"Hey, it's alright there you go… It's okay…" Steve tried to reassure him, looking away as his own stomach lurched at the sight of Bucky's insides spraying the toilet bowl. "There you go…" He lay a hand awkwardly on his back, feeling how tensed up his friend was and sighing exasperatedly.

"Sorry-" Bucky managed to get out, before another wave of sickness rolled over him and he was bringing up more fluid to join the rest of it. "Sorry, sorry-"

"Stop talking, it's alright…" Steve traced comforting circles on Bucky's spine, feeling his body shake under the sweater.

"Hurts." Bucky said in response, arm still clutching at his stomach. He was barely holding himself up, his arm braced on the toilet seat as he retched painfully. The pain in his abdomen seemed to intensify with every heave, until suddenly it began to dissipate and he let out a weak exhale. The burning in his throat and the sweat soaking through his clothes was so intense that he hadn't even realised that his jeans were becoming wetter with each second that went past.

"Oh, Buck." Steve stepped away awkwardly as the crotch of his jeans dampened, spreading across his thighs and trickling into a puddle on the tiled floor under him.

"What?" Bucky asked, head pounding and face disgustingly sweaty. His hair was clinging to his forehead, and he couldn't move his arms from where they were holding him up to move it out of his face. Steve seemed to have noticed, though, and awkwardly brushed his hair out of his face. "Thanks…" He murmured, letting out a soft sigh as his bladder emptied into his pants and the pain depleted almost entirely. He was still unaware of the wetness between his legs, however, and he let his head rest on his arm for a moment.

"JARVIS?"  


"Yes sir?"

"Could you ask Natasha to head to the WC just outside the common area? Ask her to bring some … Spare pants."

"Yes, sir."

"Pants? Who needs pants?" Bucky asked sluggishly, turning his head to look at Steve in confusion.

"You need pants." Steve grinned at him, and gave his head a gentle pat.

"Fuck. Really?" Bucky moved his head to look down at his legs, which were soaked from the ass down. "Oh, man. What the fuck?"

Steve let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "At least we know who can hold their Asgardian liquor and who can't."

"Oh, fuck you Steven." Bucky retorted, moving his arm to flush the toilet before sitting awkwardly in the puddle on his ass. "God, this is gross."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm the one sitting in it!"

"You're the one that did it!"

"Fuck you." Bucky groaned, covering his face with his flesh hand. "Oh, god. I hate my life."

Natalia knocked twice on the door before entering, and her face scrunched up. "Oh god. Open a window or something, it stinks in here."

"Thanks, Nat." Steve took the pants from her, before they both went about trying to get Bucky back to his feet so they could get him changed and cleaned up. He stood rather gracelessly, going boneless in Steve's arms for a moment as Natalia started to strip him.

"This isn't fair." Bucky muttered. "I can change myself."

"Okay then. Stand up."

Bucky went quiet for a moment, still limp in Steve's arms. "… Fuck off."

It took a while to get him entirely out of his pants and to mop up the floor with the tissue paper in the bathroom, but eventually Nat and Steve were lugging him down the hall to the elevator to take him back to their apartment.

"I can't believe this. My life sucks."

"You think this is bad for you?" Natalia laughed. "Steve's the one who's such an awful kisser it made someone puke."

"Haha. You're hilarious." But Steve's face was slightly pink, and Natalia didn't bring it up again. They got to Steve and Bucky's floor, and she bid them farewell for the night, leaving Steve to almost drag Bucky into their apartment and into the bathroom.

"Where we going?" Bucky asked, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and die in his sleep.

"Shower."

"Ughhhhhhh…"

"No 'ugh'. You're covered in your own vomit and urine, I'm not leaving you to sleep in it all night and wake up hungover and sticky."

Bucky snickered. "Sticky."

"Shut up." Steve dumped him in the bath before setting about taking his clothes off again. Bucky groaned in annoyance when he was stripped nude, but said nothing else in response, simply letting Steve hose him down quickly and help him redress. Then, when he was dumped back onto his bed, Bucky spoke up: "thanks, Stevie."

Steve shook his head. "You're a dumbass. But I'm not gonna leave you suffering in a WC all night because you can't handle your drink."

"Hey, this was your idea punk!"

"You're right! But who's the one who pissed and puked all over the bathroom and made Natalia and I clean it up?"

Bucky put his face in one of the pillows and groaned. "'M sorry…"

"It's okay."

'M sorry I kissed you without asking."

Steve stiffened. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"With two o's."

"I've never been brave enough to do it until now. Maybe there was something about that mystical God liquor shit that made me wanna do it. I dunno. You're very pretty."

Steve blushed a little. "We'll talk more about this in the morning, alright?"

"'Kay."

"Goodnight, Buck."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Come here." Bucky patted next to the bed, holding his arms out like a infant desperate for a cuddle. Steve didn't have it in him to say no, so he settled beside his friend, laying down on top of the duvet and allowing him to basically crawl onto his lap. It was only a few seconds before Bucky was squirming again uncomfortably, and started to strip off his clothes.

"Whoa. Clothes on." Steve said sharply, holding his wrists in his hands.

"I'm hot!" Bucky protested, managing to get his shirt off but leaving the boxers on, to Steve's relief. One leg was over Steve's, his arm on his chest and head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Steve visibly relaxed, and moved his arm to pull Bucky closer. "I love you too, Buck. Sleep it off."

And that he did.

\--

Steve awoke to the sound of Bucky groaning softly, and opened his eyes in confusion. The man hadn't moved from his position all night, leg still hooked over Steve's, except now he had his knee pressing into… _New_ territory. It was right against his groin, and whenever Bucky shifted it would rub interestingly against his shaft. The first time he did it, Steve tried to ignore it and tensed a little, but his dick had other ideas. He stifled a soft groan as Bucky pressed it unconsciously further into his crotch, feeling a heavy warmth settle in his abdomen. Bucky's breath was hot against his neck, stubble tickling Steve's skin as he moved, and Steve felt a sweat break out on his forehead. This felt so wrong, in so many levels. Bucky was asleep, unable to consent, and drunk out of his mind. Steve should just move.

But when he tried to pull out of Bucky's grip, the super-soldier gripped him harder, shifting his knee more aggressively into his crotch and grinding it there. Steve let out an almost-silent gasp, squeezing his eyes shut and willing Bucky to just stay still. But suddenly there was a burst of warmth against his hip and he could hear the tell-tale sound of piss hitting fabric, and Steve went solid as a rock. Bucky was pissing on him, as he slept, and yet - it was making Steve harder? He'd have to think about why the fuck that was later. For now, Steve was entirely fixated on the hot warmth spreading across his shirt and down his back, his enhanced hearing picking up every single sound Bucky made as his body released litres of alcohol right onto Steve's torso. There was a small grouse of relief that escaped his lips, and Steve just couldn't stop himself from coming when Bucky's knee ground against his groin again, his whole body tensing as his orgasm blinded him. Steve moaned loudly into his fist, eyes shut tight as the last few trickles of piss jetted out of Bucky and he was left soaking in his fluids. Steve was shaking from his orgasm, panting and sweating. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. How the fuck was he going to get out of this situation without waking Bucky? His entire torso was drenched in urine, spreading all the way down his left leg and - oh god, the mattress. Steve let out an exasperated sigh as Bucky kept his vice-like grip on him, deciding that for now there was nothing they could do. He would simply have to hope in the morning, when Bucky woke, he was too preoccupied with the copious amount of piss they were covered in to notice Steve's sticky boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely self indulgent don't sue me


End file.
